


Grocery Shopping

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domesticity, Established Relationship, M/M, Written for Bitchin' Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Will goes grocery shopping with Hannibal.





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oddball for the Fannish Osmosis Fic Writing Panel at Bitchin' Party 2018, and slightly expanded.
> 
> Shoutout to ChelleToo, for her love of this show and our discussions at Escapade about why I should love it too.

Hannibal and Will went to the grocery store that had just opened. It was an upscale shop, too fancy for Will’s taste but he was willing to drive Hannibal there if it gave him pleasure. Will loved it when Hannibal was happy. He always cooked such fine food. If it meant spending half of his Saturday pouring over the bulk spices section, searching for exotic dried spices and grains Will had never heard of, less tasted before he met Hannibal, then Will was willing to do it. He would be rewarded later, after dinner, when he and Hannibal went to bed.

Will would never forget the scent of fresh rosemary from the first night they were together, the taste of fine red wine, or the look of sheer ecstasy on Hannibal’s face. Will longed to feel such pleasure again. He knew he was in it for when he saw Hannibal linger over the fresh rosemary and other Italian herbs and inspect the fresh vegetables one by one. Tonight would be incredible, and he could feel his cock harden in anticipation. Across the aisle, he could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him, and he gripped the handle of the shopping cart as he forced himself to breathe normally.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos: all are welcome, regardless of the age of the fic, and I do respond to comments. :-)


End file.
